In 21st century digital environments, information and communication technology is rapidly changed. A part of the digital era is the “ubiquitous network.” The ubiquitous network makes a new industrial revolution converging information technology fields.
A device, which can play an important role in the ubiquitous environments, may be a mobile phone, one of network appliances such as personal digital assistants (PDA), personal computers (PC), and so forth. While it is still insufficient to classify the mobile phone as a mobile computer, the mobile phone will have high performance similar to the PC in near future.
However, it will be apparent to everyone that the external design of the mobile phone also is very important, as well as the technical performance of the mobile phone. In recent times, a peculiar design, which is against common sense, has been proposed. A horizontal LCD appears instead of a vertical LCD, which was referred to as a basic type. Moreover, unique designs, which break from the convention, are proposed largely in response to the digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) era.